


Flip the Premise

by Evekle



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Exploring how humans think, Other, WICKED | WCKD Is Good, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: Ava knows what there doing to the kids are wrong, but she can’t stop it. They can’t stop though, the Flare is spreading faster than they think. Sending the kids in now is safer for them anyways, the control subjects shouldn’t get the Flare until stage two. Well, she hopes that’s what happens. “WICKED is good”, she whispers to herself. She says it to herself everyday.





	Flip the Premise

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to flip the premise. It’s a book verse the first half but it’ll end with the movie verse since it works better with this character. We look in the mind of a Psyche who observes the Gladers and we explore whether or not WICKED/WCKD is actually bad. It was a fun thing to play around with. It was really fun.

Ava knows what there doing to the kids are wrong, but she can’t stop it. They can’t stop though, the Flare is spreading faster than they think. Sending the kids in now is safer for them anyways, the control subjects shouldn’t get the Flare until stage two. Well, she hopes that’s what happens. “WICKED is good”, she whispers to herself. She says it to herself everyday. 

WICKED is doing the right thing, he tells himself. WICKED is good. They’re supposed to find the cure for the Flare but at what cost? The cost of these kids? he thinks. Sure, being a Psyche means that they were the ones in charge of cracking this enigma of a disease but there seemed no end in sight. It’s been a whole year since the kids have been sent in. None of the Psyches around him have gotten usable patterns after all this time. There’s useful data, the kids aren’t reacting as they should. The Chancellor was thinking about making the Variables harsher, get a more direct response so the Cure can be made within a shorter amount of time. 

Each month a new kid is sent up, usually in the middle of the month to be more precise. The order was already predetermined but the subjects don’t know about it. This month’s an asian kid, Alan, subject A17. The Swipe was already done hours ago and the boy is already in the Maze. On the other hand, another girl with short black hair has also gone through the same procedure. Both subjects have been in their respective Mazes for a week each, they’ve both begun to form bonds within the Mazes as well. The girl-Subject B7, has formed a friendship with another subject. As for the boy, he’s joined two runners who have a close relationship. They’ll be fine, the Psyche thinks. 

They aren’t supposed to have favourite subjects, the ones they’ll try and protect. His co-worker is a Psyche in Group B’s Maze, she’s trying to keep them alive, make sure the Variables aren’t too harsh. They’re both trying to keep their preferred group of subjects safe, try not to draw attention to the subjects. The other subjects are also of interest but they don’t really have any impressions on the Psyches. However, the most interesting subject that they agree on is A2, or as they would joke about it, the Chancellor’s pet. Lunch was the happy time to discuss these events, talk about the slang the subjects have created and entertain themselves from feeling empathy for their actions.

It’s been almost a year and a half since the kids were sent in, he’s climbing up WICKED’s ladder. Now he’s known as the right hand man to the Chancellor. One day he receives something in his email. It’s from one of the Psyches underneath Anderson. He opens it up.

To: Whoever that receives this  
From: A Friend  
RE: Employees under Anderson

The Flare is inside.

It is, we’re all slowly going insane.

Anderson’s completely lost it, we shouldn’t do this anymore.

There is no cure.

We’re all writing something like this.

Why? I don’t even know.

The Flares going to consume everything and there’s nothing we can do about it. 

He closes the computer’s main screen, it’s not possible. There’s a pool of dread slowly growing in the pit of his stomach, the Flare is inside of WICKED now. 

How long has this person had the Flare? he thinks. Without another thought, he opens the computer again and begins another email to the Ava Paige. She was the only one who has a say in this matter, the only other person who can do something about this. He receives the reply almost immediately, it’s not good. The very next day, 20 or so employees and Anderson are dead. Ava then pronounces herself as the new leader to WICKED and has no intent on stopping the trials. 

The next few days are the same as the rest, observing the subjects in the Maze Trials. Then one quiet afternoon, A5 chooses to make a suicidal jump, an unplanned reaction from him. Everyone tries to not act effected but no one can, they begin to make the Variables slightly less intense then before. A few hours later, he sees A2’s reaction once A2 pieces together what happened to A5 and it’s heartbreaking. Everyone falters, they can’t do this any longer, it’s painful to watch. Usually lunch is the only time of day where they discuss what they truly believe in, why what they’re doing is wrong. Now it’s silence, no one wants to talk about it anymore. They tell each other constantly that WICKED is Good over and over again. 

Within the next few days, A2 has requested to be sent into the Maze for ‘research’ purposes, everyone knows he’s going in for his ‘friend’s’ sake. It’s interesting the Psyche thinks once he receives the news, how far A2 is willing to go just to save those closest to him. Once he’s sent in, the show for the Psyche’s begin. Everything A2 does is worth noting, whether it’s running into the Maze to save A7 and A9 to choosing to get stung by the Grievers just to get the subjects out. It’s fascinating to watch how A2 reacts, he’s their best bet for the Cure. There’s hope for everyone at WICKED again, A2 has reignited it. A few days later, A2 manages to get a small minority of the subjects out, 20 in all compared to the original 54 in the Glade originally. They meet Janson, one of the Psyche’s leaders and Phase Two begins right after. They see all this through the cameras all over the building.

Phase Two begins the very next day with simple tests of the subjects. A few days later, they give A5 an injection version of the Flare, it’s a terrible idea but they need to see A2’s reaction once he finds out. They know how close A2 and A5 have gotten within the few days and the only way to get that data is to hit A2 hard with emotions later in the Trials or later in general. It’ll be worth it later. The subjects get to the mountains, with a crazy escape and they everyone knows it, sure they don’t have the cameras anymore but the subjects are chipped. They should know exactly where the subjects are going. It takes the remaining Group A children six days to get to the mountains, and then they lose positioning of them. Then a very noteworthy event occurs, A2 leads an escape from the headquarters with B1. They manage to get pretty far and the brain patterns they receive are still just as interesting as before. Then A1 sells them out and betrays them, it’s a courageous act. 

It’s been a few months since A1’s betrayal and there’s hope of a Cure. They’ve never been so close, everyone can see the end in sight. WICKED is Good they tell each other before making the final push.


End file.
